Idiot Convention
by KadVinClo Inc
Summary: Vincent, Cloud and Kadaj have a lifealtering conversation on msn.


DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters in this fic... or do we? ..No we dont.

Idiot Convention

Vincent, Cloud, and Kadaj were on msn one day. It was a sunny day, but they were trapped indoors typing on their computers.

Cloud says:

have you found the light yet?

Kadaj says:

XD

Vincent says:

go away

Kadaj says:

what?

Vincent says:

die

Kadaj says:

you die

Vincent says:

...no

Cloud says:

vincent, why cant you just find the light and cheer up

Kadaj says:

well shut up, why did u invite me in this conversation then

Vincent says:

Because I melt under the presence of UV rays

Vincent says:

IT'S A BIRTH DEFECT OKAY

Vincent says:

I didn't invite you

Kadaj says:

freak

Vincent says:

You invited yourself

Kadaj says:

well

Vincent says:

penisface

Kadaj says:

no

Kadaj says:

akfhjasfawla;e

Vincent says:

How incompetent

Cloud says:

I love your pink wrighting Kadaj!XD

Kadaj says:

what!

Kadaj says:

oh sht

Vincent says:

My writing is buragandy and manly

Vincent says:

Whoops. I meant burgandy.

Cloud says:

...sure you're...manlyXD

Vincent says:

Of course I'm manly.

Kadaj says:

oh right sure

Vincent says:

Unlike you whipper-snappers that were born yesterday

Cloud says:

c'mon, we all know its just a cover up

Kadaj says:

yeah

Vincent says:

...You can't substitue gay with unreadable writing, Kadaj

Kadaj says:

you cant substitute gay with ..your gay

Vincent says:

O SNAP /sarcasm

Kadaj says:

oh thats really smart vincent, good job im laughing so much ur sooo smart to come up with that one/sarcasm

Vincent says:

Not only are you gay, but your english skills are horrendous.

Vincent says:

And you honestly thought you could take over the world. Pathetic.

Kadaj says:

you know what, im not even talking to you anymore.

Vincent says:

Yes you are,

Kadaj says:

Cloud r u ther?

Vincent says:

I ate him

Vincent says:

burps

Kadaj says:

thats disgusting

Vincent says:

No it's not

Vincent says:

Your face is disgusting

Kadaj says:

yours is

Vincent says:

...Is not D:

Kadaj says:

is yea

Vincent says:

No.

Cloud says:

sorry, I was just too busy laughing at youXDXD

Vincent says:

sighs

Kadaj says:

wtf cloud

Cloud says:

you guys act like a married coupleXD

Vincent says:

Ew.

Kadaj says:

aLKJALHFAKFA:L

Vincent says:

OBVIOUSLY NOT

Vincent says:

barf

Vincent says:

spew

Vincent says:

Kadaj says:

SHOOTS SELF&

Vincent says:

I'd shoot myself if it weren't for the fact that I CAN'T DIE

Kadaj says:

DIES a HORRIBLE DEATH

Kadaj says:

o we'll se about that

Cloud says:

you two ARE TOO MUCH!

Vincent says:

Pfft. As if I haven't tried, moron.

Vincent says:

What kind of person do you think I am.

Cloud says:

ANGST

Kadaj says:

a gay one

Vincent says:

Btw, Cloud--Sephiroth called me

Cloud says:

oh?

Vincent says:

He thinks your hot, and says he's going to ask you out on Monday at lunch.

Cloud says:

...well, I must compliment him on his excellent taste, and if he's going to pay for lunch then I'll gladly come, but he's just going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm already taken. Do apologize to him for me though

Vincent says:

I certainly will, I beg you to reconsider.

Vincent says:

He has this annoying tendancy to destroy the Universe when he's in a pissy mood...

Cloud says:

then perhaps I'll break the news to him after lunch

Kadaj says:

oh i see, so Cloud got back with Cid

Vincent says:

I'm not joining your party if Sephiroth goes pissy.

Kadaj says:

tehrs a party?

Cloud says:

oh yes I heard those rumors too

Vincent says:

YEA A PARTEE

Kadaj says:

yeah i started those rumors

Kadaj says:

hey

Cloud says:

thanks Kadaj --;

Kadaj says:

u should come to my party cuz sephiroths party is gona be LAME

Vincent says:

Eww yes

Cloud says:

well, hwen are they both?

Vincent says:

Parental supervision blows

Kadaj says:

yea

Vincent says:

His dad is such a

Kadaj says:

um

Cloud says:

that was the problem in the first place

Kadaj says:

sorry i didnt catch that word

Kadaj says:

its censored

Kadaj says:

on my computer

Vincent says:

It's a derogatary term referring to a womens .

Vincent says:

Jeez.

Kadaj says:

it was censored again

Vincent says:

A

Vincent says:

A

Cloud says:

and you would know that how Vincent?

Kadaj says:

A?

Vincent says:

Hello, I'm like old okay.

Cloud says:

you slept for thirty years...ALONE

Vincent says:

Yeah, and I was alive before then NOT ALONE.

Vincent says:

You see, there was this chick named Lucrecia..

Cloud says:

who dumped you FOR a !

Cloud says:

you must not be very good

Kadaj says:

damn censors...

Vincent says:

...she did not 'dump' me. She was munipulated by Hojo to leave me okay.

Vincent says:

Kadaj, you are a

Kadaj says:

Or maybe she found out u were gay.

Cloud says:

that would do it

Vincent says:

Yes, that's so what happened. Because you were so there.

Kadaj says:

well

Cloud says:

me or Kadaj?

Vincent says:

BOTH

Cloud says:

why would we watch you and some woman going at it?

Kadaj says:

ok grandpa that was 7823658235 years before my time

Vincent says:

...WHY WOULD I BE INFERRING THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Kadaj says:

Cloud's mind IS the gutter

Vincent says:

Kadaj, don't whine because you're jealous of my zawesome demonic age-resisting powers

Cloud says:

...no I'm just very open about things

Vincent says:

Really

Kadaj says:

o right yea im SOOOO jealllous. u dont have awesome silver hair.

Vincent says:

And YOU don't have gorgeous, thick black hair like me.

Kadaj says:

why would i want black hair when ican have silver hair.

Vincent says:

...jee, maybe because having silver hair makes you out to be a wrinkly old man.

Kadaj says:

ok first off

Vincent says:

While having LUSTROUS LONG HAIR like mine makes me out to be young and verile.

Kadaj says:

no

Kadaj says:

okay?

Vincent says:

Vincent says:

No.

Kadaj says:

your ugly and stupid.

Vincent says:

Your face is ugly

Cloud says:

you actually said Verile!XD

Vincent says:

YOUR MOM IS UGLY

Vincent says:

...yes

Kadaj says:

my MOM is NOT UGLAUDYTIUADOQW

Kadaj says:

ur mom is ugly

Vincent says:

Oh, no your right. She's quite beautiful for A BUCKET OF JELLO

Cloud says:

kadaj's mom is escentually Lucretia

Vincent says:

Lucrecia did not give birth to Kadaj

Kadaj says:

yeah hey... somewhat

Vincent says:

NO

Vincent says:

SHE DID NOT GIVE BIRTH TO YOU

Cloud says:

no but she did to sephy

Vincent says:

Yes.

Cloud says:

and they are his clones

Kadaj says:

but she did give birth to sEPHIROTH and im a clone of him so takje that VINCENT!

Vincent says:

Sephiroth is not this windbag

Vincent says:

pfft. That doesn't make any sense

Kadaj says:

HEy!

Kadaj says:

Have more respect for me, your dead lover's son.

Vincent says:

By that, you could say that someone injected with Hojo's cells would immediatly be his offspring

Cloud says:

exactly

Vincent says:

...Exactly no

Vincent says:

Go to school and learn, Cloud.

Cloud says:

...I already graduated!

Vincent says:

How sad. You must have slept with the principal.

Cloud says:

...I became the principal in grade 10

Kadaj says:

o.o

Vincent says:

This conversation is inadmissable.

Kadaj says:

you dont even know what that word means, do you.

Vincent says:

Yes I do.

Cloud says:

are you reading through a dictionary while were talking!

Vincent says:

It means you can't use it as evidence

Vincent says:

You don't even know what a dictionary is.

Kadaj says:

i know what a dictionary is

Vincent says:

BRAVO.

Kadaj says:

you dont

Kadaj says:

thank you

Vincent says:

You're right. How on earth would someone like me know what a dictionary is.

Vincent says:

OH MY GAWD, IS THAT THE SKY FALLING?

Kadaj says:

Kadaj says:

wtf r u talking about now

Vincent says:

I'm mocking your intelligence

Cloud says:

sorry, but that was just lame

Vincent says:

yawns yeah, okay

Cloud says:

stop yawning

Kadaj says:

oh good job, your soo smart you know that? l;ike omg im dying of laughter /sarcasm

Kadaj says:

yea

Vincent says:

...Stop that.

Kadaj says:

what idiot actually writes when they yawn

Cloud says:

one who slept for thirty years

Kadaj says:

haha

Cloud says:

he must still be tired

Kadaj says:

why, he got like 30 years worth of sleep

Cloud says:

you need a lot of oxygen to keep someone that old alive

Vincent says:

Pfft.

Kadaj says:

haha yeah

Vincent says:

Imbeciles.

Kadaj says:

i think your the imbicile

Cloud says:

oh yeah, Marlene wanted me to ask you...

Cloud says:

have you got it yet?

Kadaj says:

is marlene like, living with u, cloud?

Cloud says:

no, not anymore but I did just see her yesterday

Kadaj says:

oh i see

Cloud says:

you asleep yet Vinny ol' boy?

Kadaj says:

...i guess we hurt vincents feeling!

Kadaj says:

XD

Kadaj says:

i bet hes crying

Cloud says:

or looking in the dictionary for more words

Kadaj says:

and cloud... you say some weird things sometimes

Kadaj says:

"Vinny ol boy?"""" ?

Vincent says:

Sorry, I had to go use the bathroom

Cloud says:

I was joking

Cloud says:

jeez..

Vincent says:

Don't call me Vinny

Kadaj says:

okay then

Kadaj says:

Vinny

Kadaj says:

heheh

Cloud says:

okay...

Cloud says:

vinny

Vincent says:

I read this thing where Yuffie called me Vinny, and got cancer

Cloud says:

you got cancer or did she?

Vincent says:

No, she did

Cloud says:

that doesnt even work --

Vincent says:

Because I'm so lying right now

Kadaj says:

i hate it when ppl lie

Cloud says:

its soo lame its embaracing

Kadaj says:

yeah

Kadaj says:

shuns

Vincent says:

Oh. I'm so crushed. Please Kadaj, don't shun me. NOT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE.

Kadaj says:

okay

Kadaj says:

ill let it go this time

Cloud says:

so vinny, whens that game of yours coming out?

Vincent says:

I'm not speaking to you.

Cloud says:

hey, I havent said anything

Vincent says:

YOU SAID VINNY

Kadaj says:

haha

Vincent says:

I don't call you...Cloudy.

Kadaj says:

..vinny.. XD

Vincent says:

Or...C-shizzle

Vincent says:

Or...Clo-shan

Cloud says:

oh! yay call me that!

Cloud says:

thats SUPA KAWAII DESU NE!

Kadaj says:

Vincent says:

barf

Kadaj says:

again.. u say some weird..things... cloud..

Kadaj says:

really, no.

Vincent says:

CLOUD YOU'RE A GIRL?

Kadaj says:

really now

Kadaj says:

Vincent says:

Kadaj, Cloud's a girl

Kadaj says:

holy sht

Vincent says:

I would have never guessed it

Cloud says:

...you said that I SHOULD GO BACK TO SCHOOL!

Cloud says:

YOU should go back to kindergarden!

Vincent says:

Now now, no need to get so defensive D:

Kadaj says:

i couldve.. i heard he once crossdressed... but now that.. would..

Kadaj says:

loses train of tho9ught

Cloud says:

what are you talking about freak boy?

Vincent says:

Cloud, calm down.

Kadaj says:

Oh freak boy huh? bravo well done im soo laughing ur really smart to come up with that one hahahaha /sarcasm

Cloud says:

k can you please stop with the /sarcasm thing

Kadaj says:

no

-----

No sooner, did Vincent leave the conversation, leaving Cloud and Kadaj left to talk amongst themselves. (dont u just love the sentence structure there..)

(note: Kad: I failed to copy and paste that part where Vincent left to go angst... im so sorry please dont kill me! D:)

-----

Cloud says:

Kadaj says:

woops omg

Kadaj says:

o no

Cloud says:

wanna go play uno?

Kadaj says:

uno's for losers

Cloud says:

so why dont you want to play?XD

Kadaj says:

... cloud because im cool ok?

Kadaj says:

someday ull understand

Cloud says:

if you say so...

Cloud says:

no, I pwn you all!

Kadaj says:

no

Kadaj says:

i do.

Kadaj says:

i have more fans

Kadaj says:

i win

Cloud says:

kadaj, shouldnt you be in bed by now? its almost 8:00

Kadaj says:

Oh thats soo funny cloud did u write that yourself? Im gonna tell all my frends what a funny guy u are ur so totally smart to come up with such a graet comeback omg /sarcasm

Kadaj says:

uh..

Kadaj says:

hey whered u go?

Cloud says:

Im right here

Cloud says:

...what friends?

Kadaj says:

...the friends who are.. my.. friends.

Cloud says:

stuffed animals and your mom dont count --;

Kadaj says:

SHUT UP!

Cloud says:

...ooh, looks like I hit a soft spot, sorry there Kadaj

Kadaj says:

u will be sorry

Kadaj says:

and no

Kadaj says:

u didnt

Cloud says:

you must have missed your nap

Kadaj says:

omg! D:

Kadaj says:

dammit Cloud!

Cloud says:

ahaha, I gotta go tooXD

Kadaj says:

aw man

Cloud says:

bye!

-----

And then there was one.

-------

Kadaj stared blankly at his computer screen for awhile. "...maybe I will go take my nap now." he mumbled to himself and walked away.

The end.

----

reviewplzkthnx


End file.
